McDonald's
The McDonald's Corporation is the world's largest chain of hamburger fast food restaurants, serving around 68 million customers daily in 119 countries. In the United States, the company began in 1940 as a barbecue restaurant operated by Richard and Maurice McDonald. They then reorganized their business as a hamburger stand eight years later using production line principles. Businessman Ray Kroc joined the company as a franchise agent in 1955. He subsequently purchased the chain from the McDonald brothers and oversaw its worldwide growth. Today there are more than 15000 locations around the world and more than 10000 in the continental US.https://www.statista.com/statistics/256040/mcdonalds-restaurants-in-north-america/ On April 16, 1984, McDonald's was a sponsor for Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-citement special. In 1989, it featured Looney Tunes collectibles featuring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote, and Sylvester and Tweety. In 1991, it featured various characters and toys from Tiny Toon Adventures. In 1992, commercials featured Bugs Bunny, Taz, Petunia Pig, and Daffy Duck coming to McDonald's and being transformed into superheroes. In the same year, McDonalds offered four Looney Tunes plush toys with the characters Bugs Bunny, Taz, Sylvester, and Tweety for the Christmas 1992 season. In 1993, it features Looney Tunes cars featuring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, and Taz. In 1994, Buster and Babs Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures were featured in a commercial for a McDonald's Happy Train set. In the same year, it promoted toys from Animaniacs. In 1995, commercials featured Looney Tunes super-sized cups and Michael Jordan's signature McBacon Deluxe burger featuring various Looney Tunes and NBA players with Elmer Fudd as the referee. In the same year, it featured various Looney Tunes, this time with NFL players featuring Dan Marino and Daffy Duck. In 1996, McDonald's promoted toys from the movie Space Jam. In 2010, the Looney Tunes Active commercial featured Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Taz, and Tweety. From 2012 in Taiwan (as well as in Brazil and other Spanish-language countries), it featured toys from The Looney Tunes Show. Commercials Sponsor Plug for Daffy Duck Easter Show - April 1984 File:McDonald's - Looney Tunes collectibles (1989) File:McDonalds Tiny Toons Happy Meal Ad From 1991 Tiny Toons commerical 1992 File:McDonald's Looney Toons Toys (1992) File:McDonald's Looney Tunes Cars File:McDonald's Happy Meal Workshop (1994) 3 File:McDonald's NBA Looney Toons All Star Cups 1995 Mcdonalds Space Jam Commercial (1996) McDonald's Ad- Space Jam 1 (1996) McDonald's Ad- Space Jam 2 (1996) McDonald's commercial (1996) - Michael Jordan McBacon Deluxe Space Jam - McDonald's Commercial (1996) Michael Jordan Space Jam McDonald's Commercial McDonalds Space Jam Promo 1996 Mcdonalds space jam Advert (OLD Adverts) File:麥當勞開心樂園餐 Looney Tunes 樂一通 廣告 Filme Mc Lanche Feliz O Show dos Looney Tunes Sylvester mcdonalds Animaniacs Happy Meal 1994 Mcdonald's Happy Meal Animaniacs McDonald's Happy Meal Animaniacs -Reklam 1993 File:MCDONALDS - LOVE IS ENDLESS by Mozella McDonald's Ad- Looney Plays to Go Cups (1995) Commercial McDonald's 1995 References Category:Looney Tunes Commercials Category:Companies Category:1984 Category:1989 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Space Jam Category:Animaniacs Category:Restaurants